I Like You
by xxFragmentsxx
Summary: Roark's meeting with his crush, Volkner, doesn't quite go as planned. One-shot Songfic based off of the Vocaloid song "I Like You" feat. Kagamine Rin. Energyshipping. Rated T  more details inside .


**Song: **I Like You feat. Kagamine Rin

**Lyrics: **lordxwillie on youtube

**Ship: **Energyshipping

**Rating: **T for flirtatiousness, injury, language, wee bit of smut, and cavity-enducing sweetness

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Kagamine's or any of the Vocaloids, nor do I own Roark and Volkner from Pokemon (though you don't know how much I wish I did). Also, go check out RoarkieBar on deviantART. It's completely unrelated, but if you wanna see a lot of Energyshipping, go there!_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>I Like You<span>**__** by xxFragmentsxx**_

_He-he-he-hey, hey could you wait a minute? _

_If you're busy, sorry._

I can vividly remember the first time I laid my eyes on him: my prince charming. My father Byron had dragged me along to some gym leader's invitational in Sunnyshore City. It was being held by the gym leader there, and apparently he was very strong in battle. But I could have really cared less, considering the party and the battles were simply taking me and my precious time away from the mines, where my energy could be properly used on something that's actually _fun_. Not to say that _all _parties are boring, but this one in particular didn't seem exciting. Bow-ties and cummerbunds weren't exactly my thing, anyways. But then I saw him, the gym leader, and I couldn't _stop _seeing him.

His hair was blonde, and more radiant than sunlight. His face was stoic and determined, yet his mind seemed to wander as he made his way through the hotel ballroom, talking to people who stopped him, but avoiding them if they didn't. His eyes were the most beautiful blue I had ever seen, and his skin was milky and white, like the purest white snow (though I would soon come to find that his attitude was not as pure as his complexion). His body was tall and lanky, with long legs that allowed him to easily tower over most of the people in the room. But he remained slightly hunched over, his expression a mixture of bored and unamused. He was truly like a prince, or a heroic knight, reserved yet protective. I immediately felt a blush creep to my face as he turned to me, looking into my eyes for only a second before he turned back around and stood by a window overlooking the harbor.

To this day, I still don't know why I approached him.

_Just a little, hey, a little while_

_I want to talk with you._

"H-h-hi," I said, standing behind him.

"Hello," He replied, still not turning around to see me, "You're Roark, right?"

'_How the heck did he know?'_ I wondered, flinching a little before I realized that all he had to do was look into the reflection that the glass window created. "Oh, uh, yes, I'm Roark, the gym leader from Oreburgh City. Where are you from?"

"Here," He said, still refusing to make eye contact. "I'm the gym leader in this town."

"You're Volkner?" I asked in shock, sounding like a little kid but being unable to control it, "I can't believe it! You're about my age, and you're the eighth gym leader already?"

"Well, I guess my dad taught me well then..." He mumbled, gazing out into the distance.

_What can I do? What's the point?_

_Um... what game should we play?_

After the party, we didn't come into contact for a long time. As soon as I got home, I wanted to talk to him. But I also feared his reaction, as well as the fact that I didn't have any way of getting through to him. For months I fretted that my fantasy was truly over. That my prince charming had forgotten me. That I had merely made up everything in my head. That I was living a fantasy which was fast turning into a complete lie. I was so upset that for a whole week that summer, I lied in my bed. All challengers to the gym were turned away, or just handed a badge at the door, without a battle. I couldn't stand the feelings for Volkner that were bubbling up inside me, about to explode at any moment. I had turned volatile, irritable. I didn't even call my dad. That one week, I could not get him out of my head. And on the friday of that same week, I got an email.

_Word games?_

_Daqui-"ri"..."Rin"-n. _

_I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this_

"Hey Roark," He wrote, "I was wondering if you were free next week and if I could come over to Oreburgh City to meet with you." That was all it read, but my heart still fluttered up and out of my chest like it was filled with anxious butterfree. I didn't want to mess up, so I checked when he had sent the email and decided to wait one more day to respond. I didn't want to sound too desperate.

After saturday morning breakfast, I started typing my reply. "It would... sure Volkner, it would be nice if... I'd really like to see you... I guess you can come over... I..._ I-I-I love you_."

It took me _hours_ to finish writing it.

_Are you hungry? Want something to eat?_

_Umm...I...I don't have water_

Monday. 1:10 PM. I sat alone, waiting at Oreburgh Station for his train to arrive. I had read the same magazine a hundred times. I had picked at my nails until they had all been clipped off. I had changed my scarf's wrap around my neck so many times I hardly noticed when my hands reached up for my neck once more. But then, bellows and horns went off. Screeching pierced my ears, but I didn't stop fiddling with my muffler. Right as the doors were sliding open, I threw my magazine in the trash. It was useless to me. _'No article ever written could possibly help me with my feelings now.'_

"So this is Oreburgh, huh?" Were the first words Volkner uttered to me on our walk back to the gym. "Nice city. The air's a little smoggy, though."

"That's from the mine," I replied proudly, "I operate it now, ever since my father left to run his own pokemon gym. We're really successful at bringing income to the city, and providing energy through coal."

"But coal is so _dirty_," He cringed, "Why not try something alternative? Like sun or wind energy? Or maybe energy from a dam built in a river?"

"Well, we also use the mine for scientific discoveries," I noted, trying to change the subject. Volkner obviously cared a lot more about the environment than I had anticipated, "We have a town museum dedicated almost solely to fossils and artifacts found in the mine."

"I guess that's pretty cool," He said, turning to me and flashing a smile, "Maybe that mine of yours isn't _totally _bad." As he grinned down at me, my breath hitched. We both stopped walking as the wind picked up. It was oddly cold that day, for the summer time.

I shivered as we continued on our way back to my gym. I then regretted not bringing my coat. Volkner was lucky, having his jacket on already. Though I found it sort of odd that he would own so many long clothes, considering where he was from.

"You cold?" He asked me eventually as we came to a stop again. Another harsh breeze had just blown through town, and clouds were starting to circle over head. "Here. I don't want you getting sick." At that moment, I turned frozen, stiller than a statue. And it wasn't the wind. Volkner gingerly reached down to my scarf, giving me the warmest grin I had ever seen, and wrapped it up nice and tight around my chin. But not too tight. Just tight enough to keep me warm, but soft enough to keep my comfortable. "There. Is that better?"

I nodded to him in complete shock, and then we kept walking, our hands brushing a few times along the way. When we finally arrived, I led him towards the kitchen-living room area of the building, trying my best at showing him some hospitality.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty maybe?" I asked him, smiling goofily.

"Bottled water, please," He answered, his hands in his pockets. I immediately flinched at his simple request.

"Uh-umm, we-we don't have any bottled water," I stuttered nervously.

"Okay then," He replied in the calmest tone I had ever heard, "I'll just have tap, thank you." Giggling nervously, I shuffled over to the counter and grabbed him a glass. Then I filled it in the sink, my hands shaking wildly and spilling water all over the floor, and finally put some ice in it from the freezer. Then it was time to take it to Volkner on the other side of the room.

I couldn't believe what a nervous wreck I was all because of a glass of tap water. But it was true. My palms were sweaty. My fingers were numb. My breath kept hitching. And I was starting to feel dizzy. Almost like I was on a slippery slope- _'HOLY CRAP I'M FALLING!' _Just as I was about to step past the sink, the water that my seizure-hands had previously strewn about the tile came back to bite me, and soon I found myself on the floor with broken glass everywhere, water wetting my clothes, and an immense pain in the back of my head.

"Oh god, are you okay?" I heard Volkner ask worriedly, "Roark? Roark?..." But it was all fading fast. My vision started to blur and I could feel a blackout coming on in seconds. I could faintly make out Volkner's body hovering over me, his hands caressing my sides as he called out to me and out to the hallway for help. Then suddenly, blackness took over everything, like the end of an old movie catching fire, the flames closing in on the scene and turning it to night.

_Take your eyes off the monitor_

_I have to simulate distance_

_And yet I watch that idiot_

"_Hey Joy, what's up?" _Light began to come back into the world. Sensation flooded through my veins. Consciousness.

"_Yeah, he's banged up pretty badly." _My senses are switched on like a light. The fan in the corner buzzes, spraying cool air on my skin. I smell sweat, and taste tears running down my face from before. I see that I am alone.

"_Thanks Joy. I'm gonna call Flint now." _Then, another sound. His voice, so calm and clear. Like the warmth of a fire. As I lied motionless on the couch, I wished with all my heart to feel that warmth instead of all the coldness around me. The fan. The ice packs. My sock-less feet. I was getting the shivers from just being by myself, let alone all of these things too.

"_Hey man! What's happenin'?" _My ear twitched, straining to hear as much as I could of Volkner's conversation. I needed to find out if he and the elite four member were... dating. I shuddered at the thought of Volkner being taken, but still attempted to listen.

"_Yeah, I'm not comin' home so soon. I'll be back in a day or two though, so don't worry." _Now, fresh tears were beginning to streak my skin, whimpers bubbling out of my mouth like it was a hotspring of sadness. My knight already had someone to protect. I was merely a clumsy peasant in his eyes. Not even able to fix a glass of water...

At that moment I could no longer take all the stress. I shut my eyes and forced myself to sleep, blocking out any more of Volkner and Flint's sweet words to each other.

_My throat is dry and I can't speak _

_Sigh... what to do_

_I'm being honest, you see_

_No good, it's as scary as ever_

I was on the beach, somewhere far away. Marooned, it seemed, as tattered pieces of a ship washed on shore, and my clothes began to smell. I crawled across the hot sand in solitude, the sun beating down on my zombie-fied, lifeless form. I felt nothing. Heard nothing. Saw nothing. My body was a hollowed shell of my former self. As I continued my slow treck across the beach, I lifted a telescope from the grains, brushing it off with my hand to make sure it was functioning. Curiously, I lifted it to my eye, scanning the surrounding waters. _'There's a ship right there! Out on the ocean!' _A few knots away, a large wooden vessel, almost like a pirate ship, tore through the waves at high speed. I adjusted my instrument and zoomed in closer, observing the flag. _'Isn't that the symbol of the elite four?' _I wondered to myself. I moved the telescope's aim over to the other end of the deck and saw two figures standing together, laughing, keeping close. I focused as far as I could, then dropped my spyglass back into the sand. Two men, one blonde, the other a red-head, had been standing on the deck, embracing each other. One wore a blue jacket while the other wore red. I could easily identify them. I knew their faces and their choice of dress. I knew it was them up there, laughing, enjoying each other's company. While I was marooned on a damn island all by myself.

It was then my eyes flashed open and I was back in my gym, lying on the sofa alone, in an uncomfortable cold sweat. My breathing was heavy, and my whole body ached. How long had I been there? What had happened while I was asleep?

Where was Volkner?

'_I knew it!' _I thought angrily as I began to cry again. "Volkner doesn't want to be with me at all! He's with Flint! They're off in their own world and I can't even reach him to tell him how much I love him!" Suddenly, the lights flickered on, and I turned to see Volkner standing in the doorway, his mouth agape like a magikarp's.

_I want to convey my feelings_

_Why is it so hard?_

_Wait!_

"Is that... is that true, Roark?" He asked me, surprised but not disgusted. He soon began to approach me and I flinched a little as he pulled a stool over next to the couch and sat. "Do you really... _love _me?"

I closed my eyes and held back tears as I muttered my answer to him. "Well, it's no use now," I whimpered to him, not even making eye contact, "I saw the way you and Flint were acting at the party a couple months ago, and that phone call earlier. It's obvious to me Volkner. You're taken."

"No I'm not," He said, smiling at me. Then he laughed with this goofy grin just exploding on his face. It was so cute it even made _me _giggle a little. "Flint is my best buddy. We grew up together, battling and training. But we're not _dating. _And anyways, Flint's not into boys. Not like I am, at least." He smirked at me, and I could feel a blush creep onto my face. "And I must admit, Roark, even when you're hair's messed up and you're face is covered in tear-stains, you're pretty cute."

So that night, my prince charming and I cuddled together on my bed, his breath on my neck as he spooned me from behind. Then all of a sudden, just as I was about to drift off into dreamland, I felt a wet hand reach down into my boxers and grab my member. I gasped quickly as it began stroking me softly, and then Volkner's mouth was right next to my ear. "Just calm down cutie," He whispered, "I'm about to touch you in all the right places." I moaned in pleasure as he continued to gently stroke me and leave love bites on my neck. We wrestled and played under the covers all night long, touching and feeling each other, learning the curves and contours of each other's bodies, finding which places made the other moan and whimper, surrendering themselves to the touch of the fingertips. It was truly like heaven, something I could hardly even begin to imagine, let alone put into words. Volkner was so gentle and sweet, but still a bit rough and almost animal-like in his licking and grunting. It turned me on so much I couldn't help but beg for more every time we came all over the bedsheets.

The next morning, I didn't even remember falling asleep. When I awoke, Volkner wasn't in bed, so I picked up a large black t-shirt from the floor (_'I don't even remember buying this!') _and padded into the kitchen, my cock still wet from last night and peaking out from the bottom of the shirt. What I found was Volkner in my bath robe, scrapping a pan of scrambled eggs onto two plates. "Volkner, good morning," I said to him, cheerfully.

He turned to me and gave me a smile so handsome I could hardly describe it, except for that it made me weak in the knees. "Oh my god," He said, abandoning the pan in the sink and shutting off the stove. He ran over to me and embraced me, lifting my chin and covering my mouth with his lips. For a moment, he slipped his tongue in, playing with mine and stroking the insides of my cheeks. But then, he separated us and stared deeply into my eyes, making me blush and pant. "I like, love you, you cutie!" He cried happily, kissing my forehead. Then he reached over to the coffee table and picked up my hardhat that I had completely forgotten about after my injury the day before. He carefully placed it on my head and then gave it a little knock, causing us both to giggle. "Yeah, I definitely love you."

_Like, I love you!_

_**...Fin...**_


End file.
